


hell or high water

by FeatheryMinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Codependency, Gen, Hurt, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Songfic, but it's mild i swear, pietro dies on wanda and it's completely unfair, they're so emo but they have every reason to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryMinx/pseuds/FeatheryMinx
Summary: songfic! With Pietro Maximoff feels because honestly, he and Wanda went through SO much





	hell or high water

_**I remember who I was  
I remember feeling loved** _

It was painful to think of why they’d started all of this.

He and Wanda would, after a particularly tiring riot, collapse half on top of each other. Well, they would fall asleep close together regardless because contact was the only comfort they had left. But after riots, they would collapse, and softly, one of them would bring up little memories.

Pietro would run his fingers though the tangles in Wanda’s hair, and her voice would shake as she recollected the way Mama would smooth down her hair when they finished playing, or how she would run her hand quickly through Pietro’s as she cooked.

Wanda would take a small, wet rag to Pietro’s miniscule abrasions, and he would remind her of the times Papa had sat them down next to him, wrapped an arm around each of them and said with his strong, steady voice, that he would always be there to take care of them. 

_**Now everyone I knew is long forgotten  
Just another life they’ve stolen** _

Then they would break bread. Literally, tear a piece of bread it two so that they could both eat. And through the tiny bites they would take, they would remember the pair of soft smiles that used to light up their world from across the dinner table.

They lost those smiles to the people they now rioted against. Bittersweet memories of their parents turned into torturous reminders of the bombs that blew apart their apartment, and they had vowed to never let that go, to never give up on avenging their parents against Stark, against America.

_**I remember chasing birds  
When every muscle didn’t hurt** _

There they were, two twins in the masses that rose and rioted in Sokovia, and he came to them. He had an offer. If they would join an experiment of his, he could give them everything they desired.

If Baron von Strucker’s offer seemed too good to be true, it didn’t matter. He was giving them a chance to gain everything they would need to reclaim their home, and perhaps to destroy the ones who had taken it from them in the first place. 

What more did they have to lose anyway? 

_**I told my sister we could play forever** _

“We’ll be together through it all,” was all Pietro had to say to Wanda about it. “They can’t separate us from each other when we do this.”

~~They couldn’t.~~

He stuck with Wanda when they gained their powers, when they attacked the ones responsible for their parents’ death, when they joined forces with Ultron, when they defected from a genocidal maniac, when they joined the Avengers. 

~~But he could.~~

_**God where is she now** _

He thinks he gave her a smile, before he left her guarding the key while he went back out to fight.

He hopes he gave her a smile.

_**I hope she thinks of me from time to time** _

It was hard to regret running in front of Barton and the boy. 

_“You didn’t see that coming?”_

But as the bullets thudded into him, one by one, he did think maybe he should have thought a little more about his little sister, and the promises he made her all those nights ago. 

_**I pray she finds a better life than mine** _

Remember when Papa would tell us, one arm around you and one around me, that he would always be there to take care of us?

Papa couldn’t do that, Wanda. But we can. 

_**Will she be there across the railroad lines** _

We’ll be together through it all

_**Asking the heroes of these desperate times** _

_I’m sorry Wanda_

_**Come hell or high water** _

And as he blacked out, Pietro thought he heard the beginning of a scream.

_**Set me free** _

**Author's Note:**

> so the song these lyrics are actually taken from is Hell or High Water by Lacy Wilder, it's so good give it a listen https://open.spotify.com/track/3x4qrATnWhjvbzLxUMIliL?si=zof9KzesS8a2d_-akLR2sQ
> 
> this is my first fic so constructive criticism and comments are appreciated! ily for reading


End file.
